Fantastic Four: Soul Calibur Style
by hiphopd
Summary: Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi, and Mitsurugi are forever changed when a meteor with strange and mysterious powers crash into them giving them powers, just like the fantastic four during their battle with Nightmare, who also is given powers that of Dr. Doom.
1. One Fateful Battle, Four Fateful Souls

Fantastic Four: Soul Calibur Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur, Namco does.

Somewhere in Osthreinsburg Chapel, Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi, and Mitsurugi had waged their battle against Nightmare

to destroy Soul Edge once and for all. "He's stronger than he once was before." said Kilik. "We got to hold him off somehow."

said Xianghua. As Nightmare was ab out strike down upon the four warriors, a meteor crashed in the chapel knocking down Nightmare

Kilik, Maxi, Xianghua, and Mitsurugi to the bottom of the chapel. Kilik, Maxi, Xianghua, Mitsurugi, and Nightmare had fallen down to the bottom of the chapel with the meteor itself.

When Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi, and Mitsurugi were in a state of unconsciousness, the meteor glowed a strange aura as it shot rays of light from the aura into the four warriors' chests.

When Kilik and Maxi woke up, they looked around to see where Nightmare was. "Where's Nightmare?" said Kilik. Maxi just shrugged his shoulders as he got his nunchaku.

"He'll appear." said Maxi. When Kilik went to grab his Kali- Yuga, Kilik's right arm to began to stretch out then it normally did. "What's up with your arm, Kilik?" asked Maxi. Kilik

didn't realize it at first, but when he saw it for himself, he freaked out. "Whoa, my arm just stretched out!" said Kilik. Kilik then stretched his body out as it extended upward.

"My whole body just stretched and elongated" said Kilik. "That's weird." said Maxi. Just then, Xianghua got up. "What are you two talking about?" asked Xianghua. Before Kilik and Maxi could say anything, Xianghua became transparent in body.

"Xianghua, where'd you go!" said Kilik. "What are you talking about?" said Xianghua. "Look at yourself in the mirror." said Maxi. Xianghua looked in the mirror to see that her reflection wasn't there and that the only thing visible was her clothes.

Xianghua gasped as she turn back to being visible again. "I was invisible for a minute." said Xianghua. "And Kilik could stretch his whole body out." said Maxi. "Show me, Kilik." said Xianghua. Kilik stuck out his neck as it stretched outward by itself.

"That's freaky." said Xianghua. "Wasn't Mitsurugi with us?" asked Xianghua. "He was." said Kilik. Mitsurugi got up and saw Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi just give him odd looks at him. "What are you gawking out?" said Mitsurugi. "Look at the mirror over there and you'll see why." said Maxi.

Mitsurugi dusted off the mirror to see what got Kilik, Maxi, and Xianghua where looking at him in strange way. "AAAARRGGGHH!" yelled Mitsurugi. My face, my body what happened to me!" said Mitsurugi. "My whole body looked like a rock quarry formation." he added. "It must've been that meteor that crashed into the chapel."

said Kilik. "You think." said Mitsurugi. "Well, let's see, I have the power of invisibilty, Kilik can stretch out, and Mitsurugi is... Just what are you anyway." said Xianghua. "Don't know." said Mitsurugi. "I might as well call myself... A thing." he said. "Hey, Maxi, how come you're not affected by what happened in the chapel?" Asked Kilik.

"Guessed like nothing happened to me." said Maxi. "Something had to happen to you, Maxi?" said Xianghua. Xianghua grabbed Maxi by the hand, but Maxi's hand was too hot to hold. "OW!" said Xianghua. "What was that for?" she asked. Soon, flames began to takeover Maxi's body. "Maxi, you're like a human inferno." said Kilik. Maxi then saw the flames all over him

and saw that he too was affected by the strange meteor that fell. "You guys, I think we're no longer normal." said Xianghua. "What do you mean?" said Kilik. "I think we could be half- monsters." said Xianghua as she began to go back to her newly transparent state.

"Let's leave before something else happens." said Mitsurugi as he grabbed his katana and Xianghua's no-name sword. "Unaware that the meteor began glowing again, the meteor itself glowed an malevolent aura as Nightmare awoke. The aura shot into Nightmare and Soul Edge as lightning struck and sparks flew off from Nightmare and Soul Edge.

"Yes... Yes... Now, I have MORE POWER!" said Nightmare as he raised Soul Edge in the air as lightning and sparks flew off and struck Nightmare and Soul Edge without injuring them. 


	2. Newly Acquired Powers in Action

Chapter 2

With their newly acquired powers, Kilik, Maxi, Mitsurugi, and Xianghua had set off for another quest. "I don't know whether to call it a blessing or a curse".

said Kilik. "It's both". said Maxi. "A curse for me". said Mitsurugi covered in a hoodie and shawl. "I'll have to agree with Maxi, Mitsurugi." said Xianghua. As the four were heading up the road,

they came across Cassandra and Sophitia. "Hello". said Sophitia. "Hi". responded Xianghua. Cassandra was sensing something very weird about what happened to Xianghua and her companions. "Sis". whispered

Cassandra. "They're something wrong going on here". she said as she pointed at the hooded figure. "My sister couldn't help but notice a large hooded figure is with you". said Sophitia. "He must've... followed

us from helping us win a battle over some unruly people searching for Soul Edge". said Xianghua. Xianghua was then feeling a little light-headed as Kilik and Maxi began to know what was about to happen.

"Oh, really". said Cassandra with her arms akimbo. "Cass, let's not make this a problem for our friends". said Sophitia. The wind began to blow right in front of Xianghua, Kilik, Maxi, ansd Mitsurugi knocking back

Mitsurugi's hoodie off showing his new rock quarry deformed look. Cassandra and Sophitia gasped. "Oh, no". said Xianghua as she went transparent again. "I knew something was up". said Cassandra. "I can explain". said Kilik

"You got five minutes before I start knocking skulls". said Cassandra as she got in her Athenian fighting stance. "We were battling Nightmare, when all of a sudden, a meteor came crashing down on the chapel knocking us down

to the bottom of the chapel, then our bodies started to altar into what you see now". said Kilik in a reasoning tone. "Don't make me laugh"! said Cassandra. Cassandra charged at the four of them as Kilik blocked Cassandra's attack

as his arms stretched out farther knocking Cassandra's sword and shield in the air. "Cassandra"! said Sophitia as she rushed to her sister's aid. Sophitia brandished her sword and shield to attack Kilik ad the others.

As Sophitia charged at the four, Nightmare appeared flying with Soul Edge in hand. "Surprise"! yelled Nightmare. "We were wondering when you were gonna show up". said Kilik. Nightmare threw a bolt of lightning at the four warriors.

Kilik, Maxi, and Xianghua moved out of th way as Mitsurugi blocked the attack keeping Cassandra and Sophitia from harm's way. "Go"! yelled Mitsurugi. "Look out"! yelled Cassandra. A lighning bolt from Nightmare knocked Mitsurugi

nearly into Cassandra and Sophitia. "G-Get out of here". said Mitsurugi. "We got to stop him". said Xianghua. "Any suggestions." said Maxi. "Face it, your no match for me". said Nightmare. Nightmare threw another Lightning bolt at the four

warriors but, Xianghua put her hands out in defense and the lightning bolt was deflected. "What happened". said Xianghua. "You had put up some sort of invisible barrier to stop Nightmare's attack" said Kilik. Maxi looked at his nunchaku and said,

"If I can control fire from my body, then I can control fire from my body into my nunchaku to attack Nightmare but, it's worth a shot". "Everyone stand back"! yelled Maxi. "You wanna get shocked?" said Kilik. "I've got an idea". said Maxi. Kilik, Xianghua

Mitsurugi, Sophitia, and Cassandra stood back as Maxi unleashed a ball of fire from his nunchaku. "Take...THIS"! Yelled Maxi as the fire from his nunchaku and body surged into a ball of fire knocking Nightmare out of the sky. "AAAARRRGGGGHHH"! Yelled Nightmare

in pain. The blast itself had charred Nightmare's armor. "I'll be back...JUST YOU WAIT"! Yelled Nightmare as he flew off as lightning bolts strucked the ground. "He's gone...for now". said Kilik. "Now do you believe us"? asked Kilik. Cassandra had a baffled look

on her face as everyone stared at her waiting to get an answer from her. Cassandra just shook her head yes slowly then fainted. "We've got to stop Nightmare at once before he does any harm". said Kilik. "Goodbye, may the gods help you in your quest". said Sophitia.

"Thanks". said Maxi. Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi, and Mitsurugi were on their way to stop Nightmare before he ever harm anyone else. 


	3. Relaxing after a battle

As they headed out of Greece leaving Sophitia and Cassandra, Kilik, Maxi, Xianghua,

and Mitsurugi headed eastward to find a place to stay for the night. "We need to find a

place to crash". Said Xianghua. "There's not a place in sight, plus we need to be on the

lookout if Nightmare shows up again". Said Kilik. Just up ahead, the four heroes came

across an inn. "We could stay there". Said Maxi as he pointed over to the inn. "Let's

head over there". Said Kilik. When the four heroes made their way into the inn, they were

greeted by an innkeeper. "Hello there, are you four looking to stay for the night"? asked

the innkeeper. "Yes, we are". Said Kilik. As Kilik and the others were trying to get a

room to stay in the inn, Maxi made his way over to the bar where he thought he saw was

a young Japanese girl. "Hello, there". Said Maxi in a sly tone. "Hello yourself". Said the

woman. The woman turned herself around to take a look at Maxi as her dark blue eyes.

"Never seen any eyes like that on a Japanese girl". Said Maxi. "That's because I'm not

From Japan, I was raised there". Said the woman. "What's your name"? Asked Maxi.

"My name is Setsuka". She said as she grabbed her glass. "Nice hair, are you Japanese"?

asked Setsuka. "Thanks but I'm from the Ryukyu Islands". Maxi responded with a smile.

"Maxi, c'mon". Said Kilik. "Gotta go". Said Maxi. "Who was that"? Asked Mitsurugi.

"Some girl I was talking to". Said Maxi. "We finally got a room" Said Xianghua. "Let's

not go around showing off our powers". Said Kilik as he began to open the door to their

room. There was a fireplace and four beds. "Now can I take this off"? Asked Mitsurugi.

Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi just shrugged. "Don't let nobody see you like this" said Kilik.

Maxi went near the fireplace and with the flick of his pointer finger, he shot fire into the

fireplace. Kilik, Xianghua, and Mitsurugi just stared at Maxi. "It was getting cold in

here". Said Maxi. Xianghua just lay down as she saw her legs turn transparent before

her eyes. All Kilik, Maxi, Mitsurugi, and Xianghua could do was hope that they didn't

have to come across Nightmare again.


	4. Here Comes Trouble

As Kilik, Maxi, Xianghua and Mitsurugi began to relax after fighting Nightmare, their relaxation would be short lived. There had been rumors of a golem terrorizing villages and inns wherever he would go. "It's nice to just have to relax". Said Xianghua. "Yeah but how did Nightmare appear from out of nowhere, we thought we had destroyed him". Said Kilik. Just then, the ground began to tremble as it woke up Maxi and Mitsurugi. "What was that"? said Maxi. "Kilik jumped out of the bed, opened the curtains and saw a golem with an axe stomping away as it looked to destroy the inn. "Astaroth". Said Maxi. "He looks mad". Said Mitsurugi. "We got to stop him". Said Kilik. The four warriors sprung out of the room and headed outside of the inn and saw that Astaroth had done damage to the town. "Take…This"! said Maxi as flames shot out of his nunchaku. The attack left Astaroth burnt but still he moved. "I'll stop him". Said Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi charged with all his newfound might and shoulder charged into Astaroth. The attack sent Astaroth off his feet a little yet still moved. "Here's one at you". Said Astaroth. Astaroth came with a charge of his own sending Mitsurugi back only to get stopped from crashing into Kilik and Maxi by Xianghua's invisible force field. Kilik grabbed his Kali-Yuga and ran at Astaroth with full speed and did a bo smackdown on Astaroth. Kilik then stretched out his entire body and wrapped it around Astaroth's legs so that he could not move. "Time to take out the trash". Said Mitsurugi as he clenched his fists. Astaroth then crawled on his elbows then got up by holding on to a building. Astaroth then toggled with Kilik as he tried to get him off his legs. "Maxi, hit him"! Yelled Kilik. "Take…This"! Yelled Maxi as flames shot out of his nunchaku. Kilik moved out of the way untying himself off of Astaroth's legs. The blast from Maxi's nunchaku sent Astaroth flying into the forest as he went sailing knocking into the base of a mountain unconscious. "Let's hope that's the last we see of him". Said the innkeeper. "He's been pillaging our town and I'm so glad that you four came to save the day". The innkeeper added. "Hip Hip Hooray"! The innkeeper and the townspeople cheered. Maxi then caught a glimpse of Setsuka applauding for him and Kilik, Xianghua, and Mitsurugi. Maxi just winked at Setsuka as the four of them headed onward. Unbeknownst to Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi, and Mitsurugi, Nightmare was in the shadows of the forest looking on. "You can celebrate for now… But I'll Annihilate the four of you"!


	5. Prelude To A Final Battle

Nightmare had pondered about how to defeat his four adversaries. "Damn those four" said Nightmare. "I have to find a way to destroy them and put them out of their misery" he added as he looked at Soul Edge. Meanwhile Kilik, Maxi, Xianghua, and Mitsurugi headed onward on their journey to track down Nightmare and Soul Edge, when they came across Taki. "I come looking for four warriors who possess inhuman powers" Taki said as she readied Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. "What do you mean" said Xianghua as if she didn't know what Taki was talking about. "Don't play dumb with me" said Taki. "You must be them on the part of your suspicious looks" Taki added. Taki could see right through them. "If she knows, then we're through" Kilik said to himself. A gust of wind blew in Mitsurugi's face revealing the samurai's new form. "This must be the work of Soul Edge" Taki said. "It's not what you think" said Xianghua. "Be gone" Taki shouted as she threw a energy ball from her hand. The ball of energy deflated as it made contact with Xianghua's invisible barrier. "What" said Taki? "Unbelievable" she said in disbelief. Then out of nowhere, an energy beam sent Taki flying into Mitsurugi, Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi. "I hope you four didn't forget about me" said Nightmare. "You'll regret this" Mitsurugi said as he charged at Nightmare. Nightmare's energy beam sent Mitsurugi flying into Kilik, who expanded his whole his body to catch him. "My turn" said Maxi. "Time for the twisted loop" said Maxi. Maxi swung his nunchaku as flames emerged form the nunchaku charring Nightmare's armor. "That…that was nothing". Said Nightmare. Nightmare threw a energy beam knocking Maxi on the ground. Taki and Xianghua charged at Nightmare as Xianghua put up an invisible barrier wall allowing Taki to attack Nightmare with her own energy ball "Evil…Begone" Taki shouted as the ball of energy from Taki's hand blasted Nightmare knocking him down. "Take…This" said Maxi as he unleashed the flames from his nunchaku as they met their mark knocking Nightmare back further. Mitsurugi smashed the ground sending Nightmare shaking as he got up. Kilik took the shape of bow as he used his Kali-Yuga like an arrow knocking Nightmare further. Nightmare got up again. "Fools, We will settle this once and for all at my stronghold" said Nightmare as the back of his upper armor grew wings as he flew away. Taki looked stunned. "He called us out for a fight" said Mitsurugi. "We'll have to stop him at once" said Kilik. The four heroes left as Taki still looked baffled.


End file.
